helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan
|released = August 27, 2014 |start = March 14, 2014 |end = March 23, 2014 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Next1 = Sengoku Jieitai (2014) }} Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (僕たち可憐な少年合唱団; We Are the Lovely Boys' Choir) is an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona, Yasuda Kei and Ogawa Makoto. The musical took place from March 14 to March 23, 2014 at Ikebukuro Theater Green BOX in BOX THEATER. The musical was split into two versions with different main casts. Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomademo Hen (気球にのってどこまでも編) featured Hamaura, Yamagishi, Kaga and Sasaki; and Annie Laurie Hen (アニーローリー編) featured Tanabe, Murota, Yamaki and Oura. Yasuda and Ogawa performed in both versions. The DVD of both versions was released on August 27, 2014 . A revival was performed in late 2017. Synopsis The story takes place in the dormitory of a girls' bible and music school. The four girls Yoko, Kaoru, Hinata, and Yuria sing in the same group and have been practicing after hours during the night. Sister Amada told them they might have to repeat a year if they score terribly at next week's competition. When it seems like the group's unity is falling apart, the leader Yoko makes a powerful prayer. And so that evening a miracle happens. Cast ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomademo Hen **Hamaura Ayano as Yoko (ようこ) **Yamagishi Riko as Yuria (ゆりあ) **Kaga Kaede as Hinata (ひなた) **Sasaki Rikako as Kaoru (かおる) *Annie Laurie Hen **Tanabe Nanami as Yoko **Murota Mizuki as Kaoru **Yamaki Risa as Hinata **Oura Hirona as Yuria ;Others *Yasuda Kei as Sister Amada (シスター天田) *Ogawa Makoto as Angel Sophia (天使のソフィア; Tenshi no Sophia) Crew *Script: Ota Yoshinari *Director: Oiwa Michiko *Music: Endo Koji *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical LILIUM Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki Original Soundtrack (2014) }} Karen na Gasshoudan (可憐な合唱団) is a soundtrack single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It was sold at the musical venue alongside the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Mitchaku 2013nen Fuyu DVD. The song "Karen na Gasshoudan" is featured in Petit Best 15. CD Tracklist #Karen na Gasshoudan #Annie Laurie (アニーローリー) #Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomademo (気球にのってどこまでも) Single Information #Karen na Gasshoudan #*Lyrics: Ota Yoshinari #*Composition and Arrangement: Endo Koji #Annie Laurie #*Japanese Translation: Horiuchi Keizo #*Arrangement: Endo Koji #Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomademo #*Lyrics: Azuma Tatsuo #*Composition: Hirayoshi Takekuni #*Arrangement: Endo Koji Trivia *The Hello Pro Kenshuusei cast had to audition for their roles."ハロプロ研修生ミュージカル開幕！#1" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei (via YouTube). 2013-12-11. Yoshihashi Kurumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Nomura Minami and Ichioka Reina auditioned for the musical, but didn't pass. *"Karen na Gasshoudan" is an original song, while the other two songs from the soundtrack single are covers. "Annie Laurie" is a Scottish folk song and "Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomademo" is a Japanese children's choir song. *Tanabe Nanami and Oura Hirona were the only Hello Pro Kenshuusei members in the cast who did not debut within Hello! Project. Videos ハロプロ研修生ミュージカル開幕！ 1|Hello Pro Kenshuusei musical audition ハロプロ研修生ミュージカル開幕！ 2|Hello Pro Kenshuusei cast interview Gallery 研修生ビジュアル.jpg|Cast Tanabe Nanami-449312.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Hamaura Ayano-449311.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Yamagishi Riko-449310.jpg|Yamagishi Riko Kaga Kaede-449309.jpg|Kaga Kaede Murota Mizuki-449308.jpg|Murota Mizuki Sasaki Rikako-449307.jpg|Sasaki Rikako Yamaki Risa-449306.jpg|Yamaki Risa Ooura Hirona-449305.jpg|Oura Hirona References External Links *Single Announcement *Musical Details: Gekipro *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Karen na Gasshoudan, Annie Laurie, Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomademo Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Singles Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:Theme Songs Category:2nd Generation Category:5th Generation Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:Country Girls Category:Kobushi Factory Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:2014 Musicals